everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Flying Free
(We open up on Takumi, pulling an arrow back to fire at the target. Suddenly, there's a loud swish.) Seliph Sívrit: INCOMIIIIING! Takumi Kaze: What the- Gah! (He ducks as the Tyrfing flings over his head. Seliph chases after it.) Seliph Sívrit: No! Wait! Get back here! (He grabs it, but all this does is send it flying, smacking its hilt into his nose.) Seliph Sívrit: Ow! (Clutching his nose, he stumbles backward, accidentally stepping on a rubber ball. He falls onto his back, while the ball bounces straight into a beehive, splitting it open.) (Takumi is left in stunned silence.) Seliph Sívrit: Oh...oops? (The bees buzz around angrily.) Seliph Sívrit: Uh...nice, stinging, angry, terrifying bees? (The bees divebomb them.) Takumi Kaze: RUUUUUUUN! (He grabs Seliph's arm and runs, the bees chasing after them.) Seliph Sívrit: So, uh, sorry for causing that! I'm Seliph. Takumi Kaze: Not forgiven. And if we're giving out names...Takumi. Seliph Sívrit: Takumi? Taku...taku...I'll never remember that. How about I just call you Tik-Tak? Takumi Kaze: Tik-Tak?! Seliph Sívrit: Hey, it has a ring to it! Takumi Kaze: It has a- No! No it does not! Seliph Sívrit: But it's pretty clever! And that's saying something coming from me, because I don't even know how to pronounce sepefic! (Takumi facepalms. They make it into the school and slam the door shut on the bees.) Seliph Sívrit: ...Well! That happened. Hey, does this make us friends? Takumi Kaze: Wh-what?! Hell no! Seliph Sívrit: Why not? Isn't "escaping a swarm of bees" something you can't do without becoming friends? I made my first friend ever that way! Takumi Kaze: Okay, one, I have no idea what you mean by that, and two, escaping bees does not make you my friend. In fact, I seem to dis''like you more. '''Seliph Sívrit:' But- Takumi Kaze: Seliph, do me a favor and don't speak to me for the rest of the day. (He turns and disappears into the crowd of students. Seliph blinks, then tries to go after him, but quickly loses him in the crowd.) Seliph Sívrit: W-wait! Tik-Tak! Come back! I want to be friends! I'm...lonely... (He sort of deflates in the middle of the crowd, nobody sparing him a glance.) (Cut to the next day, at Mythology class.) Professor Aesop: This week, you will make a presentation on your mythological parent's importance to their mythology. This is a partner project. (Cue groans from most of the class. They begin pairing up, and eventually, only one person is left without a partner.) Takumi Kaze: Well, I guess I'm doing it solo. ...*sigh* Again. (Suddenly, someone sits next to him. It's...well, you can probably guess.) Seliph Sívrit: Hi, Tik-Tak! We're partners now! Yippee! Takumi Kaze: What the- I never said we were-! Seliph Sívrit: Oh c'mon! Nobody wants to partner with me, nobody wants to partner with you, we're practically made for each other! (Takumi's head slams down on the table.) Takumi Kaze: Izanagi help me... (We see Elena and Sundarata looking at them.) Elena Troy: So how long do you think it will take until Takumi strangles him? Sundarata Devi: I give a day, tops. Elena Troy: Well, Seliph is technically right. They were made for each other, being some of the least liked students here. Sundarata Devi: Not without good reason! One would forget where his hands were if they weren't attached to his body, the other is basically Sir Prickington the Third. Elena Troy: Well, who knows. Seliph's nice but he's incompetant. Maybe Takumi can whip him into shape. That is if he doesn't explode first. (The camera cuts to Takumi's room where he's trying to work on the project while Seliph is being his usual goofy self.) Seliph Sívrit: ...and then they suspended me! How was I supposed to know that that was dynamite in disguise? It was yellow, not red! Oh, wow, what's that? (He reaches to grab a light bulb. He touches it, then shrieks and jerks his hand away.) Seliph Sívrit: OW! WHY DID THAT HURT SO MUCH?! Takumi Kaze: It's a lit light bulb. What did you think was going to happen? Seliph Sívrit: Wait, that's what they're called? Audun didn't tell me when I asked, he just sighed and called me an idiot. I get that response from a lot of people, actually. Takumi Kaze: Gee, I wonder why. Seliph Sívrit: Exactly! I mean, I want to know things, but whenever I ask about them, everyone just calls me a lost cause! Takumi Kaze: Because that's what you are. They're just being brutally honest. Seliph Sívrit: Hey, don't think you're more popular, Tik-Tak! 'Cause...well, you aren't. Takumi Kaze: How would you know that? Seliph Sívrit: Well, I miiiiiight listen in on conversations. And a lot of them feature at least one insult directed at either one of us! From what I can gather, everybody thinks I'm an idiot, and you're a prick, and one time there was a debate on which one of us was worse! Takumi Kaze: ...thanks, Seliph. Definitely needed to know everyone hates me. Seliph Sívrit: Hey, don't sweat it! We're in this together. (He hugs Takumi, who shoves him off as soon as possible.) Takumi Kaze: Do not touch me. (He stands up.) Takumi Kaze: I'm going to the library. Doing some research on your father, Siglud. Seliph Sívrit: U-um...his name is Sigurd, actually. (Takumi ignores him and leaves the room. Seliph trails after him.) (Cut to the library. Takumi is attempting to read while Seliph, on the ladder, tosses books down to the floor.) Seliph Sívrit: I didn't know Dad had so many books! It's like I'm there, fighting dragons and rescuing maidens alongside him! Takumi Kaze: Uh-huh. Seliph Sívrit: Y'know, I keep wondering why nobody knows about your dad. Isn't controlling the wind really important? Takumi Kaze: It really isn't. Seliph Sívrit: *confused* Wait, you're a Royal, right? Why aren't you acting all, "Oh, yeah, I am the MOST IMPORTANT of the Mythos"? Takumi Kaze: Look, even if you guys gave up your dumb little crusade and we all got our destinies, I'd probably have to end up stealing the bag of winds if I wanted to be the next Fuujin. Which I do. It might be the only way Dad would value me. Category:Fan Webisodes